Courtney
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Courtney |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Courtney.png |size=170px |caption=Courtney in |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma |teamrank=Admin }} Courtney is one of the s of Team Magma. Courtney plays a key role in the main story in and its remake as an Admin to the main villainous team, Team Magma. Her appearances in the corresponding games Pokémon Sapphire and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire are limited to minor appearances, as Team Aqua are the main villains of these games. In Pokémon Ruby, Courtney is first encountered at the Weather Institute attempting to steal . She later boards the submarine descending towards the Seafloor Cavern in order to awaken . She is battled by the before Magma Leader Maxie. In Pokémon Sapphire, Shelly fulfills the same role. Due to the nature of combining the stories of Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire, Courtney does not appear at all, as her role in Ruby is taken by Shelly, and she is not battled at the new Team Magma Hideout. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Courtney sends a recon team, including Zinnia, to investigate and steal the for Team Magma; upon failing, the recon team warns her about the player. She eventually discovers the location of the and informs Maxie, causing the him to cancel the operation at Mt. Chimney. Courtney is next seen at Southern Island, trying to steal and the for Team Magma, but is stopped by the player and Steven Stone, summoned by to help. She later accompanies Maxie to Mt. Pyre, where they retrieve the Red Orb. When the player arrives and tries to stop them, Maxie has Courtney battle him/her while he departs to steal the Submarine Explorer 1 at Slateport City. When the player invades the Team Magma Hideout, Courtney once again battles him/her in order to buy time for Maxie to leave for Seafloor Cavern unobstructed. She later watches on as the dispels upon 's defeat or capture. In the Delta Episode, Courtney plots to fulfill Maxie's crushed dream and takes matters into her own hands. She is encountered in Petalburg City harassing Wally, in the search for her own Key Stone. Wally insists that he does not have his Key Stone any more, as it was recently stolen by Zinnia. She then battles the in an attempt to steal their Key Stone, and after the battle leaves for Meteor Falls. It is there whereupon she obtains her own Key Stone and with it launches an attack of the Mossdeep Space Center. She and a battle in a tag battle with Steven Stone and the player, during which she shows her ability to Mega Evolve her . After being stopped, Zinnia appears and Zinnia's steals Courtney's Key Stone. In these games, Courtney is shown to be a rather bizarre character. She is most notable for her bizarre speech patterns, which often involves pauses between words and often speaks in a way that sounds robotic. She appears to be emotionless several times, but she looks up to Maxie. Her role in Pokémon Omega Ruby is fulfilled in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire by Matt. Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Members of Team Magma